dirk_gently_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Farah Black
Farah Black is a main character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Farah Black is the head security officer to the Spring family. When her boss is killed and his daughter is kidnapped, she finds herself working alongside Dirk Gently and Todd Brotzman to solve both cases. Biography Early life Farah Adrienne Black was born on May 30, 1995 (according to her Most Wanted profile). She has a father, Simon Black, and a brother, Eddie Black. Farah's whole family was in law enforcement. Farah's father was Patrick Spring's chief of security so she spent a lot of time at the Spring Mansion. Her father took the murder of Catherine Spring very hard and never fully recovered. When she was young her father put Farah into all sorts of classes, advanced placement, and taught her some himself. She was refused entry into the Army Rangers, FBI, Naval Intelligence, due to her psychological profile. Eventually Farah followed in her father's footsteps and became Patrick's bodyguard and chief of security. Season 1 (A Completely Lost Dog) Crises and Capture Farah was tasked by her employer Patrick Spring with tracking down private detective Dirk Gently. She was successful, and Dirk was hired by Patrick. Following the disappearance of Patrick's daughter Lydia Spring, Farah received a call from Lydia, in which the latter told her to come to her aid at the Ridgely building in Springsborough. Despite Lydia trying to warn her about that being a trap, Farah drove there and entered the Ridgely, where she was ambushed by several Men of the Machine. Having fought the first two in the lobby, Farah knocked on apartment doors, among them Todd Brotzman's apartment. After her pleading to be let in went unanswered, Farah was attacked again by several men in the hallway, resulting in a fight during which she was tased and subsequently captured. She was then taken one floor up to an empty apartment, where she was restrained to a bed. At night two days later, on the 03.08., she was guarded by Ned who threatened Farah with cutting her face off with a bone saw, moments before Ned was killed by a stray bullet coming through the floor. Now alone, Farah tried to free herself, taking until the following night when she managed to rip the headboard loose, knocking herself out in the process.Horizons When Farah awoke, she tried to reach for the bone saw but was interrupted by the arrival of more Men of the Machine, who tortured her with electricity for infomation. They also informed her of the death of Patrick Spring during her absence. Believing her to be friends with his opponents, she was taken from the Ridgely in a truck later that day to be traded in a hostage exchange, now dressed in an overall and a welding mask. In the exchange on Eastgate Bridge at midnight her captor's leader Gordon Rimmer tried to trade Farah against his dog Rapunzel, held by by Dirk Gently and Todd Brotzman. The exchange descended into chaos, but Dirk and Todd managed to flee with Farah. They brought her to Dirk's new apartment at the Ridgely, where she woke up, recognizing Dirk.Lost & Found Finding the Secret Room Farah takes Todd and Dirk back to the room i which she was held captive before accompanying them to Gordon Rimmer's burnt down house. Since Dirk has Rimmer's contact information, Farah uses his phone to demand Lydia's location but Rimmer is more interested in receiving a machine that Patrick Spring promised to him. Farah returns to the Spring Estate with Dirks company and the two are given a letter from Patrick Spring which leads them to a secret room and several mysterious inventions. She and Dirk return to Todd's apartment where they try to figure out a map that they had found in the room. Amanda and Todd arrive and Amanda recognizes it as a power grid. Rogue Wall Enthusiasts Protecting Amanda Farah and Dirk decide to locate the entrance to the power grid and are soon accompanied by Todd. When Dirk accidentally opens a trap door, sending him and Todd into an underground maze, Farah is left outside. She receives a call from Amanda who is back in Todd's apartment being harassed by Agent Weedle. Recognizing that Weedle is acting out of protocol, Farah returns to Todd's apartment to confront him. When she arrives, she is able to scare him out of the apartment but he throws her inability to gain a government job in her face before leaving to wait in his car. She remains in the apartment for Amanda's protection until the two of them begin to smell smoke and hear Todd and Dirks screaming coming from behind a wall in the building. The Rowdy 3 arrive and break Todd and Dirk out and Farah recognizes the map they uncovered as a map to Skagit Valley. Watkin Tailing the Police Department While Todd and Dirk are in Skagit Valley, Farah begins to follow Detective Estevez and Detective Zimmerfield while they explore more clues in the case. She follows them to an abandoned Animal Transfer Unit that Gordon Rimmer uses as a headquarters for the Men of the Machine. While she watches them from afar, Estevez and Zimmerfield are attacked by several Men of the Machine. She is able to take out a few of the men before she spots Lydia Spring being driven away in the backseat of Rimmer's car. Very Erectus Meeting Bart Todd and Dirk return and Todd explains to Farah that Lydia and Rapunzel have been soul swapped but they are pretty sure they can return them back to their original bodies. Before she leaves with Dirk to return back to the Spring Mansion, Farah gives Todd brass knuckles as a self-defense weapon. While traveling with Dirk, the two are attacked by Bart Curlish who chases Dirk town in an attempt to kill him. Farah follows them and is able to stab Bart before throwing her down the stairs, saving Dirk's life. The two return to the car and Farah decides to call Agent Weedle for help. When he meets them and sees the machine for himself, he knocks out Farah and kidnaps both of them, locking Farah in the trunk of his car. Fix Everything Escaping Once Again Farah awakens in the trunk of Weedle's car. She attempts to shoot her way out of the trunk but the shots catch the attention of Gordon Rimmer who sends Weedle outside to check on her. Before he gets outside, Farah realizes that she has a knife and uses it to cut an exit hole in the backseat. While squeezing through the hole, she sees Weedle exiting the building and uses his reflection in the rearview mirror to aim her gun at him, killing him with a headshot. Weaponized Soul Finishing the Case After exiting the car, Farah makes her way through the Animal Transfer Unit and comes upon Dirk and Todd lying unconscious on the ground. She wakes them up but is soon caged by Estevez who still doesn't know who the good and bad guys are. While Todd explains the details of the case to Estevez, Farah uses her underwire to escape the cage and quickly disarms Estevez. Todd and Dirk convince Estevez that they can switch Lydia back into her body and all of them travel to the Spring Mansion to do so. At the Spring Mansion, Todd leads Farah and Estevez to successfully soul swap Lydia and Rapunzel. Gordon Rimmer arrives with a team of SWAT members so Farah and Estevez leave the room to take care of them. Working together, they are able to locate and kill Rimmer. The Rowdy 3 take care of the rest of the men and Farah returns to the mansion with Lydia. To keep Lydia safe from any remaining Men of the Machine, Farah sends her out of the country. As a thank you, Lydia gives Farah four millions dollars and tells her to have fun and embrace her true self. Farah meets up with Dirk and Todd in a diner and informs them that she'd like to use some of her money to invest in a detective agency for them. Todd leaves to use the bathroom and Dirk takes a quick trip for some air. When Dirk fails to return in a timely manner, Farah exits the diner and realizes that Dirk has gone missing. Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things Season 2 (The Middle of Everywhere) On the run After the Spring case Farah was a fugitive on the run and on the FBI Most Wanted list. She had been traveling with Todd, evading the law and looking for Dirk and Project Blackwing. Farah's Most Wanted profile remarks: "Wanted in connection with unresolved case B781-82. May be an associate of Todd Brotzman (See file B832-41)"profiles on Most Wanted list in Space Rabbit About three weeks before their arrival in Bergsberg, Farah and Todd made out behind a restaurant in Nevada. In Bergsberg County, Farah met with her brother Eddie by the Bergsberg boat. Eddie unsuccessfully tried to get her to come in, notified her of the death of their father, and gave her a phone to contact him. Farah then collected Todd, who had a pararibulitis attack while talking to Sherlock Hobbs, picked up some of his dropped medication but leaving the prescription pill bottle, and drove away. They got a room at the Cardenas' Family Motor Inn. ... .Space Rabbit Arrested ...Fans of Wet Circles ...Two Broken Fingers ...The House Within the House Deputisation ...Shapes and Colors ...Girl Power ...Little Guy, Black Hair ...Trouble Is Bad ...Nice Jacket Character Farah has black hair and brown eyes, and is 5'6" tall. Farah is very competent and assured in her job and skills. At the same time, she suffers from anxiety and nervousness. This often expresses itself in fast, frantic speech, talking aloud to herself or to others, working through an issue at hand or self-deprecating monologues. She tries to hide this fact. Behind the scenes *Farah Black is portrayed by actress Jade Eshete. Appearances *Season 1 (BBC America) **Horizons **Lost & Found **Rogue Wall Enthusiasts **Watkin **Very Erectus **Fix Everything **Weaponized Soul **Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit **Fans of Wet Circles **Two Broken Fingers **The House Within the House **Shapes and Colors **Girl Power **Little Guy, Black Hair **Trouble Is Bad **Nice Jacket Quotes *"What does Farah crave? I think she wants, more than everything else, legitimacy. She wants to be taken seriously as a person." -Max Landis' Video Blog on Episode 2.02 Notes